The present disclosure relates generally to satellite digital broadcast systems, and more particularly to determining obstructions using satellite television receive signals.
Satellite digital broadcast systems use a geosynchronous satellite to transmit radio frequency signals to multiple receivers. Signals transmitted by the satellite can be disrupted by several types of obstructions including atmospheric conditions (e.g., rain storms and magnetic storms), vehicles (e.g., aircraft), etc. The disruptions caused by these obstructions can cause scheduled broadcasts to be interrupted. These interruptions can irritate viewers who expect to view broadcasts without disruption.